24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:24: Season One: Special Edition
I'm wondering how accurate some of the disc content info is... the deleted scenes aren't branched from the regular episodes, as they are in the other seasons -- they're all presented solely on the 7th disc. The extended episodes aren't labeled as such and I no longer have my original copies of the original release -- what's new about them? Telly1138 20:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC)Telly : I just wrote them with the episodes for convenience - that way it is easier to see which episodes have the deleted scenes. It is stated at seperate points on the page that they are not on each individual disc. SignorSimon 22:07, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Extended? Are the episodes really extended? I rewatched the finale and I heard that in the British version of the episode Jack Bauer reloads his guns and kills more of Drazen's men during the shootout. However, the version on the special edition DVD is exactly the same as on the other set. I haven't checked the two running times against each other, but I have my doubts. Tebor 19:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) : See the post made earlier on this page by Telly. Although I cannot confirm for certain, I believe Telly has explained it: all of the extended scene are on the Special Features disc, and are not found on the regular episodes disc. That scene you're looking for must be on Disc #7. Right? – Blue Rook 19:57, 31 May 2008 (UTC)talk :: Sadly it is not. The deleted scenes end with 10 PM - 11 PM. Speaking of which, why does the main article still list episodes as being extended, if it's already been confirmed they're not? Actually, sounds like it isn't confirmed. I'll match the time codes when I get the chance. Tebor 08:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Here's confirmation that the last four episodes at least appear to be extended. I just ran the numbers: ::FIRST DVD RELEASE ::* 8PM-9PM runs 41:22 ::* 9PM-10PM runs 41:04 ::* 10PM-11PM runs 41:12 ::* 11PM-12AM runs 41:00 ::SPECIAL EDITION ::* 8PM-9PM runs 42:53 ::* 9PM-10PM runs 42:39 ::* 10PM-11PM runs 42:44 ::* 11PM-12AM runs 42:37 ::: I can't tell what has been added though. Is someone working on these alterations? Tebor 19:50, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::: I thought I'd run the numbers on the Disc 5 episodes since one of them was supposed to be extended too. ::: FIRST DVD RELEASE :::* 4PM-5PM runs 42:45 :::* 5PM-6PM runs 42:45 :::* 6PM-7PM runs 41:05 :::* 7PM-8PM runs 41:09 ::: SPECIAL EDITION :::* 4PM-5PM runs 42:45 :::* 5PM-6PM runs 42:46 :::* 6PM-7PM runs 41:08 :::* 7PM-8PM runs 42:44 :::: Here we see minor discrepancies for the 5PM-6PM and 6PM-7PM episodes. These are merely seconds, probably of black screen, and nothing to worry about. 7PM-8PM however is most definitely extended. Again, I don't know what is added. Tebor 20:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) So you're saying that the scene where Jack kills the other guys at the hideout in the season finale is not included? What the hell? Why else would anyone wait to buy the special edition? – Blue Rook 03:50, 11 June 2008 (UTC)talk : I will be running a side-by-side of the finale eventually. I really am curious what was added if not the extended shootout. Tebor 04:31, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :: List of added footage added to Talk:Day 1 11:00pm-12:00am. Tebor 05:59, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Previously on 24 Are the recaps on the Special Edition? OneWeirdDude 03:11, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : No, sadly they are not included on the special edition set, years ago, I had a vhs tape "24- For your emmy consideration" that had the pilot episode and one later one it, and it included the "previously on 24" segment, so you think they could added them to this dvd set. It's on my R2 DVD set. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 11:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC)